This invention relates to the addition of a soluble gaseous propellant to an aerosol container. In particular, the present invention relates to the addition of soluble compressed gas such as carbon dioxide, nitrous oxide or the like to aerosol dispensers.
Compressed gases such as carbon dioxide and nitrous oxide have long been used as propellants for aerosol dispensers. However, the use of such propellants has recently become much more widespread partly due to speculation about possible damage to the ozone belt caused by fluorocarbon propellants.
Although such compressed gas propellants have been used for a long time, there has not been generally available a high speed technique for filling dispensers. Conventional processes for filling aerosol dispensers with compressed gases such as carbon dioxide and nitrous oxide include shaking the dispenser while the gas is being added to dissolve the gas in the liquid. Another method includes saturating a liquid with the gas prior to adding the saturated liquid to the dispenser. An additional method includes injecting the gas through the actuator button or stem opening at high speeds bordering on instantaneous injection to dissolve the gas (sometimes referred to as impact gasing). However, such conventional processes are undesirably slow and expensive when compared to the process of the present invention. Impact gasing limits valve design and with it delivery capabilities.